Born to Die
by EmilyJade91
Summary: Hilary is a fish out of water when they start a new school year in Russia. She doesn't understand the person she's becoming or prehaps she's always been that person. Eventual Kai/Hil.
1. One

Born To Die

.

_One_

Hilary could lie in this bed forever. It wasn't her own bed and other people had slept in it before but it was so comfortable and soft and warm and perfect in every way possible. Hilary bolted up straight away. She was falling in love with a bed. She had something clearly wrong with her. It was early September in Russia. She honestly had no idea why she was even there. The bladebreakers were all but defunct as they decided to not compete any more but they all had moved to Russia, following Kai there. She now lived in a hotel, her own room, finally, with roughly 600 other occupants. Even Kai had a room, though he was four floors higher in a much bigger suite than she had. She didn't care about that. Tomorrow was the first day of school. Kai had one more year to go but for the rest of them was two. Hilary didn't even want to think of school. All she wanted to do was sleep and sleep and eat instant noodles and soft pretzels and sleep some more. She leaned back into her super-soft pillows and pulled her cover over her head. Yes, this was the place to be.

/

Hilary stared at her reflection. Pale, dull and kind of boring, she was. She kind of wished she had grown a bit more, both in the height and boobs department but she wasn't meant to be, she guess. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and walked back out into the room. She had been here two days and it looked like a bomb went off. The small kitchenette had food wrappers everywhere, she had managed to get every piece of clothing she was wearing on the floor and she had lost her hair brush. Had she even packed her hairbrush? She looked around, even looking under the bed. There was a knock at her door, Hilary got out from under the bed and walked over to the door.

It was Tyson and Max, with big grins on their faces. "Dinner?" Max asked.

"It's dinner time already?" Hilary asked. "I just got up."

Max's grinning face turned into one with concern. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I just...slept...all day." Hilary said slowly.

"Well, you can just have your dinner as breakfast. Come with us!" Tyson said.

Hilary shrugged. "Okay." She said, turning around to go get her jacket and bag. "Where's everyone else?" She asked, pulling her jacket on.

"Kenny mentioned working out his study plan, Rei's skyping Mariah and Mr Grumpy pants is being his usual loner self." Tyson replied as they walked down to the elevators. "He didn't even answer his door. I had to call him!" The elevator dinged as the doors opened. "I thought he'd be a bit social after all these years."

"Well, you know how stupid you were thinking that." Max said, pushing "L". "Kai will always be the prince of darkness who prefers solitude over company, you know that."

"Then why does he spend so much time with Tala?" Tyson asked haughtily.

Max shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he can't stand your obnoxious personality sometimes."

Tyson turned to Max with a look of shock on his face. "I'm obnoxious?" He asked, his voice echoing in the small elevator. "He's more obnoxious than I will ever be!"

"How about your both as obnoxious as each other?" Hilary asked.

Tyson and Max turned around to her, Tyson's face red with anger while Max was sniggering. "What?" Tyson yelled as the elevators dinged and opened.

"You heard me." Hilary said, walking past them and out of the elevator.

/

Hilary slid the key card into the reader and pushed the door open. She flicked the light-switch on and dropped her backpack onto the ground. Dinner had been interesting. Max and Tyson bickered the entire time about anything and everything that they could think of while Hilary spent most of the time trying to read the menu with her tiny Russian translation book. She was so thankful that they were enrolled in an English speaking school otherwise she would probably flunk out the first day. She pulled her jacket off, hanging it over the back of a chair that was around the small dining table, which Hilary had piled stuff upon. She licked the power button on her laptop. She was exhausted from doing absolutely nothing. She felt lonely. Sure, the boys were good friends but Mariah was her only female friend and she was back in China. She wished that she had asked Mariah to come with them. She kicked her shoes off and sat down. She opened her email and there was a emails from Mariah and her mother. She clicked the one from Mariah, her mother could wait.

**Hilary,**

**Are you awake? I tried calling you before but you didn't answer. I guess you spent all night on tumblr. You should really get off your computer sometime and NO, that does not mean go straight on to the television! I hope your first day tomorrow goes well. I know what your like and you will never admit how bad it will go so I tell you, CHIN UP AND MAKE SURE NO SKANK GOES NEAR REI, OKAY? It's not him I don't trust, it's single bitches who don't know who is off limits. I trust you but because I know you still nurse that massive thing for Kai still. Don't curse me. I know you do. I'll email you tomorrow. **

**Love, Mariah.**

Hilary felt like punching the computer screen. She did not, never had, a crush on Kai. Mariah was just spewing her usual bullshit that Hilary ignored. Hilary got up and got a soda from the fridge before sitting back down. She clicked reply.

**Mariah,**

**your insane you know that. I told you a million times, I DON'T LIKE KAI LIKE THAT, I don't know how many times I need to say it. I should get a shirt made up. And bumper stickers. And a flag. And a website and then maybe, you might get it. Yes, I promise to keep every skank away from Rei. Should I have a shirt made up for him saying: MARIAH'S PROPERTY. DO NOT TOUCH OR YOU WILL DIE? I think that will be a lot more easier than explaining to every girl that talks to him that he has a girlfriend. Does that go for teachers too? I haven't been sitting on my computer or television. FYI I actually left the room for the first time today, into fresh air. Please come here. You can go to school here and you can fight the uber-skanks off yourself. Please? I'll do anything. I need you, I can't be alone in this!**

**Hilary.**

**PS. I'm not joking.**

Hilary clicked send and before she could hit the Firefox button, she shut the lid to her laptop. She need to get to sleep sometime before 1am otherwise she'd look horrible for her first day and she couldn't do that. She got up, picking her flannel plaid pyjama pants off and old large black shirt off the ground, and got dressed for bed. She set an alarm, six alarms so that she'd actually wake up, brushed her hair, looked for her hairbrush again and hopped into bed. She picked her headphones off the bedside table and turned the lights off. She leaned into the super-soft pillows, sighing with relaxation. When she left this place, she was defiantly taking these pillows, or at least finding where they came from. She popped her headphones in and pressed play, closing her eyes. She was nervous about tomorrow. She had never started school where she didn't know most of the kids attending. She felt like a giant fish out of the ocean. She felled asleep with Frank Ocean's _Sweet Life _playing softly into her ears.

She dreamed about Kai all night.

/

Please review!


	2. Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

Born to Die

_Two_

.

Hilary woke up to the sound of her alarm ringing, echoing throughout the room. She groaned and turned her head into the pillow. "No, no, no..." She said into the pillow. The last thing she wanted to do was get up and go to school. She could hear rain which meant it was probably freezing outside. She grudgingly got up, silenced her alarm and flopped back down onto the super-soft pillows. Her phone vibrated. Who texted someone at this time of the morning? Hilary grabbed her phone and opened up the message. It was Tyson, telling her that they were all meeting in the lobby in thirty minutes to walk together. What were they, five? She threw her phone onto the blanket towards the end. She sighed. She got up, had a quick shower, which she would've spent all day in if she had a choice and pulled on her school uniform. Hilary stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. "Really?" She said to reflection. She rolled her eyes, going back out of the bathroom. She pulled on her jacket, shoved her notebooks into her backpack, grabbed her phone and umbrella and left her room. She wished she was starting junior year back at home. Not that she had any friends other than the boys. And the people who were her friends before now treated her different, like she was an alien or something. Hilary scratched the side of her neck. Was she going to make any friends here? If she did, then it would probably be a miracle. The elevator door dinged open. She was the last one to arrive, even Kai had beaten her.

"Take long enough?" Tyson asked, his uniform was already askew and messy.

"Whatever." Hilary said, walking past them.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Tyson asked from behind her.

"Bite me!" She called over her shoulder. She had forgotten how annoying Tyson was at this time of the morning. Scratch that, he was annoying every time of the day.

/

Home-room sucked. First period, Algebra II, sucked. Second period, French, sucked. Third period, Advance English, sucked. Fourth period, lunch, was so far sucking. Hilary stared down at her tray. She could really go for a diet coke and Doritos right now instead of... Hilary had no idea what was in front of her. She knew she couldn't eat it. She looked down the table. Kai and Tala were sitting across from each other, silent; Rei was watching Tyson and Max eat the disgusting lunch, laughing while Kenny looked on in disgust. Hilary wondered why she didn't fit in as much as she wanted to, the only real reason she could come up with was it because she was a girl and she didn't have a penis. She looked around the cafeteria. There was no way she saw herself hanging out and being friends with the only person who had spoken to her. Megan McPherson had asked her if Kai was single which Hilary replied with a shrug of the shoulders which obviously wasn't what Megan wanted. It was obvious Megan was some kind of "queen bee" around the school but Hilary couldn't care less. High school popularity seemed to... vapid and useless after school finished.

"Earth to Hilary...?"

Hilary snapped her head towards Tala. "What?"

Tala raised an eyebrow, chuckling. "What's your deal?"

"Nothing is my deal." She replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Why you staring out to space then? Have you been..." He raised his hands to his mouth. "Cause you know you have to share, you can't hold out."

The bell rang. Hilary stood up, pulling her backpack on. "Even if I did have some, I wouldn't share with you." She said, picking up her tray. She briefly looked at Kai, who seemed even more spaced than she was, and walked away.

/

The rest of the day dragged on, it felt like seven-thirty in the evening when it was still two-thirty. Hilary spent all of last period wanting to fall asleep, which wouldn't have been hard, considering the modern history teacher droned on about world war two in a monotone voice. She still had that hankering for Doritos, so she stopped at the nearest grocery store. Hilary stood at the end of the first aisle. She looked down at the empty trolley. She was going to have to carry this all back. Why hadn't she convinced Tyson or Max to come with her and carry it back for her? God, she was so stupid sometimes. She wondered if she could take the trolley back, after she had taken everything upstairs.

"What are you doing?"

Hilary froze for a moment before turning around very slowly. "Buying food?"

Kai stared at her with his normal blank expression. "And how do you plan on getting it back?" He asked.

Hilary stared at him. She and Kai weren't normally left alone, try like _ever, _so the air between them was awkward. "I'm going to carry it." Hilary said.

Kai's eyebrow rose slightly. "Really?"

Hilary crossed her arms. "Yes, really!"

Kai shifted. "Do you want me to help you carry it back?"

Hilary shrugged her shoulders. "If you want too." She said, turning back around and heading off down the aisle. A sickening thought ran through Hilary's head. Kai was about to see what she ate when nobody was looking. She was about to show her disgusting side. Hilary gripped the handlebars of the trolley tighter. What the fuck had she gotten herself into?

/

"You like Doritos." Kai stated as the elevator doors closed.

Hilary stared at her feet. "I don't...really." She said in a small voice. This had been one of the most awkward thirty minutes of her life.

"You just brought seven packets."

Hilary's cheeks flushed. "Well..."

"Well, what?"

"You didn't have to help me!" Hilary gripped the plastic bags in her hands so tight they cut into her skin. She had no idea what gave Mariah the impression she had any remotely romantic feelings towards Kai because the only feeling she had right now was the one of bashing his head in. The elevators dinged opened and Hilary bolted out, down the hall to her room. She put the bags down and reached into the inside pocket of her jacket and fished out her room key. "You can put them here, I can manage." She said, opening her door.

Kai placed the rest of the bags next to the other ones and stood back. "I bet you can." He said, walking back down to the elevators.

Hilary stared at his retreating back. She wanted to bang her head against the door frame. She finished putting the bags into the small kitchenette and flopped down onto her bed. She rolled over, pushing her hair out of her face. She didn't know whether or not she was exhausted or sad. How was she going to last the rest of the school year before admitting defeat on life?


	3. Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any characters

Born to Die

_Three _

.

**Hilary? YOU HAVE NOT RESPONDED TO MY EMAIL. TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED?**

**/**

**HILARY CAROLINE TACHIBANA, I SWEAR IF I HAVE TO GET ON A PLANE TO COME THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS TO RESPOND TO ME, I WILL KILL YOU AND BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE.**

**/**

**I WILL CALL THE POLICE.**

**/**

**HILARY!**

/

Hilary stared at her laptop. Her best friend had clearly lost her mind. She had fallen asleep, slept all night and only woke up to the sound of her alarm going which meant she never sent a email reassuring Mariah that Rei wasn't stolen away from her. Hence why she had 104 un-read emails plus the four she had opened up. Hilary kicked off her shoes as she clicked reply.

**You are over-reacting. Rei is fine. Nobody is going to steal him; you can kind of tell he has a girlfriend by how he acts. Way too nice and you know he's way out of their league. Plus, I'm pretty sure they all got a vibe that he has a way too crazy girlfriend who would probably kill someone for smiling at him. Plus I didn't respond because I was sleeping, normal people do that you know? Plus school sucks. There is nobody cool there and nobody wants to talk to me, they think I'm weird or something or that I'm some kind of goth or a slut, I don't know. Just calm down. I promise, everything is fine.**

Hilary clicked 'send' and leaned back in her chair. She supposed that she should begin her home work so she got up, got her backpack and sat back down again. She pulled out the English novel they were reading, _The Purist of Happyness, _and her maths notebook. Hilary stared at the two books before deciding she needed brain food to help do her homework. She went and got a packet of Doritos and a can of soda and sat back down. Hilary had no energy to do anything. She sat there for twenty minutes, staring at the books in front of her before she realised. She yawned as she pushed the books to the side and pulled her laptop back in front of her. Mariah hadn't replied yet so Hilary decided to quickly send her mother an email before she ended up googling pictures of kittens. Hilary couldn't help but smile as she scrolled through the images of the small, furry little animals. She looked at her email tab to see that a little '1' had appeared. Hilary switched over and clicked the new email from Mariah.

**I'M OVER-REACTING?! LIKE REALLY?! What if one of them slipped him a love potion or something? You don't know them. You should become a spy. Befriend them, and then when they least expect it, get rid of the enemy! You slept every second after school until your alarm went off the next day? What did you do to get you so exhausted? I think I can think of something or more like a certain someone perhaps? A certain, tall dark and handsome Russian? Fuck those bitches. You have me and I will come kick their asses if need be, okay? I wish I was there. It would be so cool! We could even share! I mean, I'm kind of glad Rei is bunking with Max and not Tyson. Tyson eats in his bed and ugh can you imagine all the crumbs?**

Hilary laughed until she looked around the room. Mariah would have a field day with the mess that was her room. Hilary wished she was more girly and clean like Mariah. It was probably the reason why she didn't have a boyfriend. All the boys back home thought she was some loud mouthed bitch.

**Mariah**

**Love potions don't exist. You should be scared if they slip him a roofie though I don't think they are those kind of girls. I think they think he's cute and nice and sweet and that they wish they could have their own personal one like him. I would be the worst spy. I was tired. I've just been so tired lately, it doesn't help that the sun goes down quickly and it's eternal darkness by 4:30 in the afternoon. WE ARE NOT GOING BACK TO THE "TALL, DARK AND HANDSOME RUSSIAN" THING AGAIN, OKAY? It was bad enough dealing with him at the grocery shop let alone in your emails. **

**I would never eat in my bed. Boys are gross.**

**Hil.**

/

Hilary turned the page of _The Purist of Happyness _as she continued on reading. The teacher, was either deaf or he didn't care, about the noise the kids around her were making. They were meant to be reading their book but most had started chatting.

"So," Tala said from next to her.

Hilary paused. On the first day, she had sat up in the back corner alone and thought it was going to stay that way until Tala sauntered in late and sat next to her. She knew there was a reason why she hated the idea. "So what?" She asked, turning to face him.

"What's up?" He asked.

Hilary stared at him for a moment. "What's up?" She repeated.

Tala nodded. "Am I not allowed to ask 'what's up'?" He asked with a playful grin on his face.

Hilary shrugged and turned to her book. "Nothing is up. I'm reading, something you're meant to be doing."

Tala picked up his book and opened it up. "Feisty." He said under his breath.

Hilary dropped her book onto the table. "What was that?"

Tala feigned a look of innocence to her. "Nothing. Just something Kai told me about you."

Hilary froze, eyes wide open. "What did Kai say about me?"

Tala smiled at her. "Nothing." He said. "Why aren't you reading your book? That's what we're meant to be doing, you know."

Hilary felt a surge of anger spread throughout her body, she picked up her book, staring at the tiny words. She had lost where she was up to. Fucking asshole.

/

Hilary pulled her French notebook, algebra notebook and her social studies notebook out of her locker and into her backpack. She pulled out her jacket and pulled it on. The weather was becoming even more freezing; Hilary wasn't used to wearing a jumper, a long sleeved shirt and coat outside. She was extremely thankful that the school was heated which meant she didn't walk around all day looking like an Eskimo. Hilary walked down the corridor, alone, while students around her noisily said goodbye to each other. Hilary began the lonely walk home. She didn't mind being alone but she had nobody here to talk too. The boys wouldn't understand, Tyson and Max would get confused, Tyson would probably insult her which would end in a fight, Kenny would stare at her if she was speaking a foreign language, Rei would listen but he would probably feel like he was out of his limits and Kai was a definite no-go zone. Hilary was glad it wasn't raining at least. She stifled a yawn as she set about onto the hotel.

"Oi!"

Hilary looked up. Tala and Kai were up head, standing there looking at her. "What?" She asked as she walked up to them.

"What are you doing?" Tala asked as they fell in step with her.

Hilary raised her eyebrow. "What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked, jamming her hands into her pockets.

"It's Friday. Got plans?"

Hilary shook her head. "Does it look like I have plans?"

"Who got your panties in a bunch?"

Hilary turned and punched Tala in the arm. "God, you're a douche!" She said, picking up the pace.

"Hey!" Tala said. "I was asking because I was asking you if you wanted to hang out with us tonight."

Hilary stared at him. "You want me to hang out with you?"

Tala shrugged. "Why not?" He asked. "Got a problem with that cause Kai doesn't."

Hilary gave Kai a look but he just shrugged back at her. "And what are you two doing tonight?"

"We're going to a party but we're having drinks first up in Kai's room."

Hilary thought about it. Sitting alone, on Friday night, in a lonely dark hotel room or out, possibly freezing to death, with two boys and alcohol. There wasn't a simpler choice. "Fine, I'll come out with you." She said. "On one condition."

Tala laughed. "Yes!" He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'll do anything you say, my lady!"

Hilary wriggled out of his grip. "Stop acting like a douche."

/

A/n: Thank you for all your lovely reviews! Sorry, this took a backseat for a while as I wrote the latest chapter of That Girl in Question – Which you should check out and review, if you haven't done so before! I promise the next chapter won't be too far away and remember – review


	4. Four

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything.

Born to Die

_Four_

/

Hilary stared at her room in a state of shock. What had she done agreeing to join Tala and Kai at a party? Hilary shrugged her backpack off, walking further into the room, wiping her mouth. She had no idea what the fuck she was going to wear. What was she meant to wear? Hilary felt the sudden urge to send Kai a message and tell him she wasn't coming. Hilary scratched at the side of her neck as she walked over to the table and sat down in front of her laptop, running her finger over the mouse pad. She needed to email Mariah straight away. Hopefully Mariah would be online, China was only four hours ahead and she definitely needed Mariah's help to plan an acceptable outfit. She got into her email and there was one brand new un-read email from Mariah sitting there.

**Please, if you won't admit he's handsome then I will put you in my lesbian's folder and you can prove to me that you're not by admitting he is. I think you should take the first sip out of anything Rei drinks. Roofie's are indictable by taste you know! AND YOU ARE THE ONE WHO PUT THAT IN MY MIND BTW! My mom is annoying me! Please just let me stay with you!**

Hilary closed her laptop lid and pushed it away. Perhaps she would be better off not talking to Mariah considering Mariah's current state of mind. Everything she owned was either Black, dark grey or dark blue. Hilary sighed, dropping her head onto the table. "Fuck!" Hilary said as she pulled her head back up grabbing it as she recoiled in pain. "Oh fucking hell!" She groaned as she stood up. Maybe she shouldn't even bother going. She wasn't exactly the type of person who partied every weekend or drank a lot. Actually scratch that last part. She wasn't the type of person who liked drinking in front of lots of people. She sat back down and opened her laptop up. Mariah needed to be online right now. Hilary opened Skype up and scrolled down the list and double clicked on Mariah's name.

**Are you there? Please be there. I'm going out to a party tonight and I need help.**

Hilary leaned back in the chair and took a deep breath. Why was she even worrying like a freaking psycho anyways?

_You're going to a party? You?_

**Hahaha, very funny. Tell me what should be nice to wear?**

_And who are you going to the party with? IS IT A CERTIAN TALL, DARK HANDSOME PERSON I KNOW OF?_

**MARIAH, JUST TALK ABOUT CLOTHES!**

_Fine. Something short. And tight. Or let your boobs do the talking. _

Hilary looked down at her chest and back up to the laptop screen.

**Um, okay? I guess I'll find something.**

_IF YOU HOOK UP WITH KAI, SEND ME A MESSAGE. I WANT TO KNOW STRAIGHT AWAY!_

Hilary slammed the lid shut. Mariah was crazy sometimes. Hilary leaned back into her chair. What the fuck has she gotten herself into?

/

Warm? Check.

Comfortable? Check.

Not looking like a desperate skank? Check.

Looking like she had no idea what she was doing? Check.

Hilary sighed. Tala had text her five minutes ago saying she should come upstairs to Kai's room for some drinks. She wondered how he had gotten her number. She tossed her hair over her shoulders. She looked... alright, she guessed. She was wearing a long-sleeved black velvet dress that was kinda short, knee high stockings and her Dr Martins. Hilary shrugged her shoulders at herself and walked out of the bathroom. She pulled on her jacket and put her key card to her room in the inside pocket. She sat down in front of her laptop.

**I'll video call you tomorrow when I wake up.**

Hilary closed her laptop, grabbed her phone and left her room. She hadn't really spent a whole lot of time with Tala or Kai. They were both a lot like each other though Tala seemed a little less... standoffish than Kai. The elevator dinged and Hilary pressed the button to Kai's floor. Hilary had never been to a party before. Well, birthday parties didn't count. Hilary got out of the elevator and walked down the silent hallway to Kai's suite. She stopped in front of his door. Maybe she should just get back in the elevator and go back down to her room. Yes, that sounded like a good plan. Then she could sit all night on Tumblr and eat Doritos. Hilary raised her hand and knocked on the door. She could hear the television blearing and then the door swung open.

"Hello..." Tala said, leaning against the door, shirtless.

Hilary frowned. "Why don't you have a shirt on?" She asked as she walked past him. She stopped as she saw Kai standing in his kitchen with no shirt on either. "What are you two doing?"

Tala draped an arm over her shoulder. "We're making drinks." He said, walking over to Kai.

"Then why don't you have shirts on?" Hilary avoided looking at shirtless Kai by looking around. Everything was neat. Not a speck of rubbish or clothes except for Tala's jacket and shirt that were slung over lounge chair. Hilary walked over and sat on the sofa. They were watching some Russian program that looked confusing. Hilary took a mental note to not mention to Mariah that she had turned up to Kai's to find him half naked with Tala because that would set Mariah off into a frenzy that would never end.

Tala stood in front of her. "This is for you." He said, handing her a cup.

Hilary looked down, lifting the cup up to sniff it. "What is this?" She asked as she took a cautious sip, regretting it almost instantly. "Holy shit."

Tala laughed as he sat down on the other end of the sofa. "It's my special mix. Vodka, whiskey and coke."

Hilary crinkled her nose as she took another sip. It wasn't... that bad. "Bit strong, don't you think?' Hilary coughed.

"That's the whole point." Tala said. "The more alcohol, the better."

"Right." Hilary said, nodding her head slowly as she took another sip. "Is it just us going?"

Tala raised his eyebrows. "Do you always have to do everything as a team?"

Hilary frowned as she heard Kai snort from behind them in the kitchen. Was Tala trying to imply something? She knew that he and Tyson didn't exactly get along but he sounded... Hilary decided that she wasn't going to think about it. Boys were already complicated enough. "No." She said, turning her attention to the television. She was starting to enjoy the drink Tala had given her.

"You're different." Tala said. "You've changed."

Hilary stared at the television. Had she changed? "You've changed too." She said, turning her head to him. "You've gotten more obnoxious." She poked her tongue out at him.

Tala leaned across and grabbed the cup out of Hilary's hand. "I'll make you another, smartarse." He said as he got off the sofa. Kai still hadn't joined them, Hilary could see him still standing in the kitchen with his back to her. She wondered what he was doing. It didn't sound like he was cooking. Hilary seriously regretted agreeing to go to this party. Tala returned with re-filled cups in his hand, sitting back down on the sofa, much closer than he was before. "You don't have to sit on top of me." Hilary said as she grabbed a cup out of his hand.

Tala laughed. "Aw, come on now. I don't weigh a whole lot." He said, raising his cup to his lips.

Hilary raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure?" She asked. "You're looking a lot rounder in the face than from when I first met you."

"That's harsh, considering I'm making you drinks with all the niceness in my heart."

Hilary paused. "You have a heart?" She asked.

Tala stared at her. "Kai, you never told me how much of a meany Hilary is."

Kai chuckled as he turned around. Hilary stared at his naked torso. Holy god. She took a good swig of her drink and turned her head to the television. "Can't handle the heat, Tala?" He asked. Hilary watched him out of the corner of her eye as he sat down on the recliner and passed Tala something before sticking something white to his lips and lighting it up.

"What are you doing?" She couldn't help but ask. Kai smoked dope? Holy, maybe she was glad she turned up to this after all.

Kai looked at her. "What does it look like?"

Hilary looked at Tala who was lighting up his own. "Nothing."

"Sounds like your getting all judgemental, and to think I thought you did it." Tala said.

Hilary turned to him. "What?"

"You're always spaced out and you know..."

Hilary raised her eyebrow at him. "You know what?" She bit out.

"Weird."

Hilary slowed turned her head. "I'm weird?" She asked. "Of course, because you are the poster child for normal."

Kai chuckled. "I think you're annoying her, Tala." Hilary turned to him, daring him to say anything. "Who knew you were an angry drinker?"

Hilary rolled her eyes. "When are we leaving?"

"We'll leave after these drinks." Tala said, standing up. "Do you want to come help me get dressed?" He asked, winking at Hilary.

Hilary felt her cheeks go hot. "Please, go find another girl to flatter yourself with." She turned back to the television and downed the rest of her drink. Tala was annoying as Tyson was. Hilary could feel Kai staring at her. This was a side of Kai she had never seen before. Sure, she always thought he acted different when he wasn't surrounded by people but this isn't what she expected. Tyson would never stop going on about Kai smoking dope, Max would probably lecture about the adverse health risks, Kenny would probably have a nervous breakdown and Rei... well, Rei was a pretty chilled out guy. You would have to be if you were dating Mariah or otherwise it would be world war three every other day.

"Oi, space cadet!" Hilary turned to Tala who was clicking his fingers at her. "We're leaving now."

Hilary stood up too fast that caused her head to spin slightly and walked over towards the door, putting her empty cup on the bench. Tonight was not going to be fun.

/

Hilary was glad that they didn't walk far or Hilary was going to demand them to call a taxi. Hilary recognized a few kids from school as they made their way inside. Hilary watched as Megan McPherson walked up to Kai with a huge smile on her face.

"Kai! I'm so glad that you came." Megan said, fluttering her eyelashes as she spoke. "I was beginning to think this party was lame." Hilary restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Megan was a typical, stuck up queen bee right down to her hot pink toenails. Megan turned to Hilary. "What are you doing here?" She asked, giving Hilary a haughty look.

Hilary frowned. What was she doing here? What did it look like she was doing? Hilary went to open her mouth.

"She's here with me." Hilary froze as she felt Tala wrap his arm around her waist. Hilary looked up at him as he gave Megan a smirk. What the hell was Tala playing at?! Hilary turned back to Megan. She looked relieved that Hilary was apparently not competition for Kai anymore.

"Well, that's an interesting development." Megan said, giving Hilary a very obvious fake smile. "You two are cute together." The two girls standing behind Megan nodded in agreement. Hilary was _seriously_ regretting coming tonight.

Hilary wrapped her left arm around Tala's stomach. "Thanks!" She said, mimicking Megan's peppy tone. Megan's eyes flashed something deadly as she realised Hilary was making fun of her.

"I was hoping if I could talk to Kai alone..." Megan said, looking Kai up and down.

Hilary felt Tala drag her around Megan and her friends leaving Kai behind. "Hey!" She said, pulling out of his grip. "What are you doing?" She asked as she pushed her hair out of her face.

Tala shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I couldn't let her push you around like that could I? Plus she wants Kai alone."

Hilary turned her head over her shoulders to see Kai going up the stairs with Megan and her two friends standing at the bottom of the stairs watching them. Kai was actually interested in Megan? Hilary turned back to Tala. That was just... Hilary didn't know if she wanted to go home and crawl under the covers and cry or punch the wall until dawn. Hilary breathed in and breathed out. Nope, she did not care. "So, we are going to drink or what?" She asked Tala who was staring at her.

Tala smiled. "That's the attitude!" He said, wrapping around her shoulders and directing her towards a crowded entry way. "Let's find Bryan and Spencer." Hilary forgot that Bryan and Spencer lived here too. They went to a private, all boys' school that was close to their school.

"They're here?" Hilary asked as they squished into the overcrowded kitchen. Whose house were they at anyways?

"Yo!" She heard Tala call out. Hilary could barely see in front of her. It was loud. Very loud. Loud from all the people that seemed to yell their conversations and the loud bass music that seemed to be coming from everywhere. Hilary was suddenly pushed into Tala who was apparently behind her.

"Ow!" She said, grabbing her arm where whoever that rude person was, pushed her.

"Are you okay?" Tala asked into her ear.

Hilary froze. Tala's arms were wrapped around her waist and he seemed to be holding her up as they stood in the middle of the large kitchen. Tala's mouth was dangerously close to her ear; his warm breath was sending a shiver down her spin. She nodded slowly. "Some jerk pushed me and my arm hurts." She said rubbing it.

Tala's hand pushed hers out of the way and replaced it with his. "Is that better?" He asked into her ear. His voice was low and doing dangerous things to her insides.

"Yes!" She squeaked, pulling out of his arms.

"He isn't bothering you?" Hilary looked up. It was Bryan with Spencer just behind him. Both had two drinks in their hands.

Hilary shook her head. Thank god they had arrived. "Hi." She said as Bryan handed her a drink. "Thanks." She took a large sip. She definitely needed more of the alcohol. She also needed a time machine to go back to this afternoon when Tala invited her to the party and change her words from 'yes' to a 'no'.

"Where's Kai?" Spencer asked.

"He's upstairs with a girl." Tala said with a smug smirk on his face.

Hilary downed the rest of her drink. "I need more." She said, giving the boys a smile. She did not want to think about what Kai was doing upstairs with that Megan McPherson but she knew it was not twiddling their thumbs. All three boys raised their eyebrows. "Seriously, where do I find the alcohol?"

Bryan plucked her drink out of her hands. "I'll go get you another." He said, giving her a smile. Hilary shifted her weight as she listened to Spencer and Tala talk to each other. In Russian which Hilary was kind of used too as Kai and Tala did a lot. She had the feeling Tala and Kai made fun of Tyson and the others in Russian in front of their faces. Did they make fun of her too? Bryan returned with re-filled drinks. "Here." Hilary sipped that one much slower. She didn't want them to think she was some crazy girl who got drunk and couldn't handle her alcohol. When Tala went for another, she gave him her cup. When Spencer went for another, she gave him her cup. When Bryan went again, she passed her cup. She lost count after that. It became very hard to concrete without hurting her brain.

"Another..." She said, the word slurring out of her mouth. She could feel Tala staring at her funny. "What?" She asked him.

He held up his hands in protest. "Nothing." He said.

"Isn't this what you're meant to do at parties?" She asked him, giving him a look. How could she not have realised Tala was kind of attractive? He was pale with dark red hair and light blue eyes. She had noticed some of the girls were standing around, looking at him with keen eyes. Tala laughed. "What? What's so funny?" She asked, laughing herself.

Tala leaned close. "You think I'm hot." He whispered into her ear.

Hilary pushed him away. "No, I don't!" She said. "God, you are up yourself!"

"That's what the ladies do call me."

Hilary snorted. "Yeah right, in your dreams."

"Just in yours sweetheart." He said, giving her a wink.

Hilary turned to Spencer. "How have you put up with him for this long and not feel the urge to kill him?"

"I usually ignore him. He stops when he works out he isn't getting any attention."

"You're meant to be on my side!" Tala shouted at Spencer.

Hilary was just happy Bryan had returned with more alcohol. They still hadn't seen the return of Kai or seen a glimpse of Megan which meant both were still upstairs. Together. Hilary gripped the side of her cup. Why was she even angry? Kai was totally out of her league and apparently he liked girls like Megan. This explained absolutely nothing to her. Hilary suddenly felt dizzy, very very dizzy. Hilary grabbed her head in an attempt to regain focus on the spinning world. Whoa, this was exactly like rollercoaster. Spinning and that feeling like she was about to lose her stomach. Hilary could feel someone grabbing her arms. "Where's my drink?" She asked, letting go of her head, looking around. Bryan and Spencer were looking at her with a weird look and Tala was holding her arms.

"Where's your drink?" Tala repeated. "You dropped it."

Hilary looked down at the ground, blinking a couple of times when she thought she saw four legs coming from her dress. "Oh no..." She said, looking back up at Tala. "Looks like I need another one..."

Tala shook his head. "No, I'm taking you home." He said. "Bye guys." He grabbed Hilary and pushed her towards the entryway out.

Hilary looked over her shoulder and waved. "Bye!" She called cheerfully, stumbling as Tala pushed her through the living room and out of the house. Hilary pulled herself away from him. "I don't need your help getting back." She said, walking away from him. She didn't need him to guide her back to the hotel, she knew the way back.

"Really?" Was he going to follow her the whole way back just so he could be annoying? "Because you do realise you are going the wrong way?"

Hilary turned around. Tala was standing a few feet away with a big smirk on his face. "Whatever!" She said, walking back the way she just had come. "You can leave me alone now." She said as she passed him.

"You see I can't do that." Tala said as he fell into step with her. "A whole bunch of people would have my ass if I just let you walk home in the middle of the night in a city you're not too familiar in and you ended up hurt."

Hilary rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine." She said. "I can handle walking to the hotel by myself."

"Well, maybe you should tell Kai that. And Tyson, and Max, Rei and short-stack."

"His name is_ Kenny_!"

Tala laughed. "Whatever point is, even if they didn't threaten me to make sure you were okay when I saw you alone, it's my manly duty."

"Your manly duty?" Hilary asked, giving him a look.

Tala smiled at her. "Yes, my manly duty." He said.

"Don't you have to be a man first?"

Tala clutched the area over his heart. "Ouch, you just broke my heart." He said, sniffing loudly.

"You will get over it." She said, shaking her head which made her head dizzy again and Hilary lost her footing, tripping over her own feet.

"God, I am never letting you drink again." Tala said as he grabbed Hilary and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" She screamed as Tala kept walking. "I'm wearing a dress!"

"I know that..." Tala said as his arm shifted from her knees to mid-thigh. "You look very nice in it."

Hilary was thankful Tala couldn't see her burning face. "Thanks." She mumbled. Her head wouldn't stop spinning. She didn't know if that was from the alcohol she had drunk or the fact she was half upside down. She did know the alcohol felt like it was burning her stomach like crazy. "How much longer?"

"Just got here." Tala said as he carried her through the lobby and towards the elevators.

"You can put me down now." She said as she heard the elevator doors open. "I'm quite fine from taking it here."

Tala walked them into the elevator, putting Hilary down near the buttons. "Press what floor you're on."

Hilary stared at him. He wasn't going to leave her alone until she was tucked up in bed, was he? She pressed her floor and the doors closed. "Happy?" She asked as she leaned against the wall.

Tala leaned in close, one hand above her head on the wall. "Very." He said, winking at her.

"You think your funny, don't you?"

Tala gave her a look that sent a shiver down her spine. "I do." He said very quietly as he leaned even closer. If Hilary didn't know any better, he was going to kiss her! Tala's lips were suddenly on hers. Holy lord Jesus. Hilary didn't respond until she felt his tongue making its way into her mouth. Oh god, the boy could kiss. Hilary leaned in, her hands travelling up his chest into his hair. Hilary moaned as she felt his hands on the inside of her jacket, gripping her waist tightly. Now she_ didn't_ regret coming out at all. Hilary vaguely heard the elevators ding for her floor and suddenly Tala was pulling her out of the elevator and pushing her against a wall. Hilary stared at him. Was this happening? Hilary didn't have time to think as Tala walked over to her and pressed himself against her, his lips on hers again, making her head spin. "Left or right?" His voice was rough, Hilary could feel him breathing heavily.

"Um, er..." Hilary wasn't thinking which way her room was. "Right." She whispered as she tried to regain control over her body. Hilary followed Tala towards her room. She fumbled with the zipper to get her key card out. "I don't feel good." She said as she jammed the key card in and opened the door. Hilary rushed into the bathroom and heaved into the sink. Oh god, that was not fun.

"Are you..." Tala stood at the bathroom door. Hilary threw up a second time. "Wow, I've never made a girl vomit from kissing me before..."

Hilary groaned as she leaned against bench. "I would take that as anything wrong with your kissing abilities." Hilary said before she vomited again.

/

A/n: So this chapter finally happened... I'm really sorry, had a bit of writers block and shuffling of what I wanted to happen and stuff... so here's a chapter and I promise it won't take another 4 months for another one! And if you want some Kai/Hilary stuff, I wrote a one-shot called Red...


End file.
